Media content rented or purchased for viewing, such as on a DVD, often displays a number of advertisements before the menu is reached that allows a user to view the feature presentation. The advertisements presented may be for any number of different items, such as consumer products or services or upcoming films to be released in theaters or on digital media. Users may express frustration because they are compelled to watch these advertisements prior to viewing the feature presentation. Additionally, these advertisements may be for products, services, or content that the user has little or no interest. A poor consumer experience may lead users to avoid purchasing or renting movies from a particular studio or type of media simply in order to avoid the offending advertisements. As a result, methods to improve the advertisements presented prior to a feature presentation are very important.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.